FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an article of furniture, and more particularly to a chair for conveniently supporting several persons thereon.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a chair that can be rocked back and forth by persons sitting thereon, and wherein the chair can be inflated with air when the chair is being used, and wherein when the chair is not being used air can be let out of the same so that the chair can be moved to a folded, collapsed position to occupy a minimum amount of space for storage or shipment.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a chair for supporting couples therein or thereon and for example the chair can be conveniently used by a husband and wife, the chair providing a pleasant and relaxing action due to the dynamics and configuration of the chair, inasmuch as the chair can be rocked back and forth with the couples supported thereon.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a couples chair that is uniquely constructed to be used by two persons and wherein the persons are not to be seated next to each other as in a conventional chair but rather in front of each other so as to provide an atmosphere of closeness and intimacy that previous chairs to not generally produce.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a couples chair that is adapted to be used by the occupants in a straddled position with their legs on the sides of the chair and their feet on the floor so as to provide full control of the rocking movement with one's legs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chair that has improved characteristics and advantages as compared to previous chairs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a couples chair that is generally rugged in construction and simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specification when considered in the light of the attached drawings.